


if you fall (i’ll catch you)

by jjokkiri



Series: monsta x bingo (winter 2017) [19]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Changkyun (tries) to teach a terrified Minhyuk to ice skate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Winter_ square of [Monsta X Bingo](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MXbingo).

 

“Changkyun, I can’t do this,” Minhyuk exhaled, his breath escaping his lips in a puff of smoke, warm breath striking cold air; eyes widened in terror as he clung to the smaller man. Changkyun’s arms carefully braced his boyfriend’s figure from behind as he visibly shook, unable to keep his balance on the expanse of ice.

It was Minhyuk’s idea for Changkyun to teach him how to ice skate, because it was wintertime and it only made sense that they did something remotely _wintery_ , as Minhyuk had said. Unfortunately for the proposal, Minhyuk had forgotten that he was physically incapable of following through with Changkyun’s hobbies.

Ice skating was leagues harder than it looked, and Minhyuk found that out the hard way, as his legs trembled while he tried to keep himself upright, whilst standing on flimsy blades of metal on the daunting sheet of ice. It’s _petrifying_.

“Yes, you can,” he assured, comfortingly. Minhyuk shook his head. “Once you get the hang of it, it’ll be easy!”

“I can’t even _swim_ ,” the red-haired man insisted. Changkyun bit back the urge to laugh at the horror dripping from Minhyuk’s tone, but he kept his composure, for the sake of his boyfriend’s sanity.

Holding onto Minhyuk’s hand, the younger man took a step forward and skid on his skates to stand in front of Minhyuk. It took work to pry his boyfriend’s death-gripping hands away from his arms.

“This isn’t swimming,” he told him. “You just need to balance yourself.”

“You say it like it’s so easy,” Minhyuk whined, “I’m dying here, babe.”

“Only because you’re gripping onto me so tightly,” Changkyun shook his head, navy-coloured locks falling into his eyes. Minhyuk glared at the loose strands, as if wanting to brush them out of his eyes, but conflicted between risking his life in letting go of his boyfriend, or watching as his hair fell across his face. “You’re going to fall as soon as I let go of you, if you do this.”

“You can’t let go of me!” Minhyuk exclaimed. “I’m going to fall and die!”

“Hyung, you’re not going to die,” he reassured, and Minhyuk insistently shook his head, eyes serious.

_“I’m going to die.”_ Minhyuk wheezed, _“I’ll miss you, baby boy.”_

_Talk about overdramatic._

A soft, exasperated sigh left Changkyun’s lips, “Just try to follow me.”

Hesitantly following his instructions, Minhyuk slowly glided forward as Changkyun skid backwards on his skates, Minhyuk still holding tightly onto his arms. But, the movement almost immediately had the red-haired man excited. It lasts a split second, before Minhyuk was looking back down at his feet in horror, as he started shaking again.

“I’m going to fall, _I’m going to fall,_ ”

“Don’t look at your feet,” Changkyun told him, “Hyung, look at me.”

Slowly, Minhyuk’s eyes raised to him, and his hands gripped tighter into Changkyun’s arms. The younger man suddenly thought of the questions he’d be asked, if he were to wear a short-sleeved shirt in the next week. He certainly didn’t want to expose his boyfriend for being absolute chicken shit on ice.

“It’s okay,” he said, “I’ll catch you if you fall. _Trust me._ ”

And Minhyuk takes his word for it. It’s a little bit more relaxing and less of trying to dig fingernails into Changkyun’s arms; they get a couple meters across the ice before Minhyuk’s freaking out again, and it’s _still_ the cutest thing Changkyun’s ever seen in his life. But then again, everything Minhyuk did seemed to be entirely too endearing to him.

(The day ends with plenty of bruises for the both of them, but when they get back to the dorm, the members don’t ask any questions and they share small smiles with each other. And it’s Minhyuk who swears he’ll never go ice skating with Changkyun ever again.)


End file.
